Lei Day
by AlpheccaBorealis
Summary: Siempre, aunque no lo pretenda, termina absorbiendo datos de Hawái gracias a su hija.


Todos los errores son míos.

* * *

Danny se detiene un instante para observar a Grace correr en dirección a Kono con el honesto, inocente entusiasmo que le imprime a todas las cosas que hace últimamente. Es un cambio agradable. Él recuerda a la niña de enormes ojos tristes que lo despidió en Nueva Jersey, una imagen que había amenazado con atormentarlo para siempre, y a la niña que corría gritando su nombre no hacía mucho tiempo atrás con la angustia de otra posible separación. No hay reminiscencias de esa niña en la Grace que corre hacia Kono, la que no deja de sonreír y de hablarle de su escuela y las cosas que hace.

Chin sonríe, impasible pese a haber sido ignorado deliberadamente, pero algo toca una fibra sensible en su pecho cuando ve la cara de Steve.

—No pongas esa cara de borrego a medio morir, por favor.

Usualmente, tras saludarlo a él, Grace se enfocaría en Steve y, realmente, ¿qué tan dulce es el hecho de que su compañero y su hija hubieran tenido una conexión inmediata? Danny lo encuentra encantador, lo que es una sorpresa increíble. Una maravilla en sí misma, considerando que Steve no había mostrado buena disposición previa con los niños y Grace tampoco solía ser alguien que tomase cariño rápidamente con cualquier persona que se le cruzase. E el caso de Stan, por ejemplo.

Pero fue Kono, y no Steve, quien la estuvo ayudando con sus tareas para la escuela esta vez y es natural que vaya a buscarla para recrearse por ese día en especial. Es con Kono con quien quiere compartir su entusiasmo, saborear el momento.

Steve se arma tan vertiginosamente con su gesto relajado que Danny presiona los labios para evitar una sonrisa. Le hace preguntarse si su compañero siempre fue igual de torpe para enmascarar sus sentimientos o él actualmente tiene ganado el permiso de ver esos destellos frágiles en el Teniente Comandante Steven McGarrett, SEAL de la Marina de los Estados Unidos, o simplemente Danny sabe instintivamente dónde buscar.

—No sé de qué estás hablando.

Chin se ríe en voz baja. Quizá el privilegio de ver el lado más vulnerable de Steve se lo hayan ganado todos ellos en el tiempo que llevan trabajando juntos.

—¿Cómo estuvo el desfile?

Danny se toma un segundo para buscar las palabras. —Interesante. Muy Colorido.

—¿Todo bien con Rachel? —le pregunta Chin.

Alza los hombros en respuesta silente.

Uno de los puntos que traían los actos escolares era que las familias como la que tenía Grace, con un divorcio y un nuevo matrimonio, eran contemplados como una unidad entera. El enfoque idealista no iba con su visión —ni con la de Rachel, sinceramente— pero los dos estaban trabajando en ello. Los tres, considerando que Stan estaba en la ciudad para variar y había hecho acto de presencia.

Grace había estado radiante durante todo el evento y Danny no está seguro si era resultado de que los tres estuvieran juntos o simplemente la exaltación del día había llegado hondo.

De cualquier forma, su alegría valía todos esos momentos incómodos.

—No estuvo mal.

Steve, que había vuelto a concentrarse en el tablero en un intento de disimular la mueca ofendida, levanta la cara velozmente de nuevo y parpadea hacia Danny.

Sabe exactamente lo que llamó su atención.

—Estás usando un lei.

Danny baja los ojos hasta toparse con la guirnalda de flores que descansa en su cuello y pone los ojos en blanco.

—Esas son unas increíbles habilidades detectivescas. Gracias por señalar lo obvio, Steven.

Chin se ríe otra vez. Danny no puede quitarse la sensación que, tanto él como su prima, los toman como entretenimiento personal.

La perplejidad de Steve es atronadora. —¿_Por qué_ estás usando uno?

—Grace me lo dio ya que es el día que ustedes celebran estas cosas.

El primero de mayo, mientras el resto del mundo celebra un día festivo típico de una manera típica, en Hawái se recrea el acto de dar y recibir leis en muchos niveles.

En la escuela de Grace habían recreado la historia de las guirnaldas de flores («_se llaman leis, Danno_»), hablando de la realeza («_¿sabías que antes solo la gente noble podía usarlas?_») y explicando su simbología (_«¡Cada isla tiene un color que la representa! En Oahu están las flores amarillas, lei ilima»_) y el por qué se festejaba el primero de mayo (_«La primera vez que se celebró el día del Lei fue el 1 de mayo de 1928 porque...»_)

Siempre, aunque no lo pretenda, termina absorbiendo datos de Hawái gracias a su hija.

—Creí que estabas en contra de todas estas cosas hawaianas.

—No cuando se trata de mi hija. Este collar es especial.

También está el hecho que su monito decidió que le regalaría el collar, que ella había armado en su clase, a él. No a Rachel. Y tampoco a Stan.

Es un pensamiento infantil y bastante mezquino, francamente, pero Danny no está por encima de ninguna de esas cosas.

—Te _hice_ llevar uno —puntúa Steve que, cuando no está ocupado siendo una amenaza para la isla de Oahu, es un niño de cinco años.

Es desconcertante, sin embargo, porque él parece realmente _querer_ que Danny se sienta cómodo con las cosas de la isla. Como si el interés en que Danny disfrute de las cosas que pasan en Hawái fuese auténtico y genuino. Se contrapone a la idea general que tenía el mundo que Danny debía cambiar para encajar en el clima isleño.

Es tan puramente _Steve_ que le lleva un momento encontrar las palabras.

—Para un caso, Steven. Un _caso_ —contesta—. Grace dice que está mal visto que me quite el collar si ella está presente, ¿no es así?

Chin asiente con la cabeza pero la mirada en sus ojos le dice que no lo engaña.

—¿Sigue en pie lo de salir temprano hoy? —pregunta, porque necesita desviar la atención hacia terrenos seguros.

El día del Lei, pese a ser festejado oficialmente, es un día laboral.

En su mayoría.

Chin mira a Steve también, particularmente curioso.

—Sí —les responde de inmediato—. Media jornada por hoy.

—A menos que nos llamen.

—El crimen nunca descansa, Danno.

Ellos lo saben bien.

—¡Tío Steve! ¡Tío Chin!

El día se restaura a su cauce normal cuando Grace los incluye en su burbuja.

**.**

* * *

**.**

Steve, que parece haberse recobrado totalmente del hecho que el entusiasmo de Grace podía ser distracción suficiente para ignorarlo por un momento o dos pero que no le restaba importancia a su rol como tío honorario, sigue a Danny hasta su oficina. Su expresión es tranquila, inusualmente tranquila, considerando lo extasiado que está siempre que Danny se encuentra abrazando alguna costumbre hawaiana.

—¿Te sientes bien, McGarrett?

—Estoy bien. Acabo de recordar algo.

Steve no elabora, por supuesto que no. Sus ojos parecen perderse en algún lugar más allá de Danny, algo que le ocurre muy pocas veces.

Danny da la vuelta a su escritorio para dejar la mochila de Grace en su silla. Tiene algunos archivos pendientes —algunos casos fríos que a Chin le pidió que revisara porque le llamaron la atención pero no podía decir por qué— pero, para su fortuna, está libre del papeleo. Al menos, por el día.

Puede dedicarle la tarde a Grace y a los planes que ella armó en el viaje.

Levanta la mirada de nuevo. Steve todavía tiene esa expresión embrujada que se le pinta en la cara cada vez que revive su historia familiar.

—¿Te importa compartir con la clase?

—Mary me regaló el primer lei que hizo en la escuela —susurra, apenas audiblemente—. Pensé que quería dárselo a papá pero ella... Ella me eligió. Le encantaba hacer leis y regalárselos a los vecinos, ¿sabes?

Danny aleja la mirada por un momento del rostro de Steve, sintiéndose impotente.

Tuvo la suerte de crecer en una familia impetuosa, amorosa y... presente. Muy _presente_. No puede imaginar la pena que siente tener todos esos lazos removidos. No puede imaginar lo que Steve y Mary sintieron cuando perdieron todo lo que, en ese entonces, era su mundo entero.

—¿Has hablado con ella después de tu cumpleaños?

—Sí.

—¿Hace mucho? —Danny presiona. Steve a veces necesita que le recuerden que tiene que _actuar_ para cambiar las cosas. En el trabajo nunca lo olvida, pero en su vida personal...—. Porque si estás pensando en ella podría ser un buen momento para llamarla. No tienes que dejar pasar tiempo.

El suspiro que exhala está lleno de nostalgia. —Supongo que sí.

Steve tiene la suerte de poder arreglar las cosas con su hermana todavía.

Espera que no desaproveche la oportunidad.

—Grace quiere ir al parque Kapi'olani porque dice que hay una exhibición y un concurso, y otras cosas para ver... ¿Tienes algo que hacer? —Steve lo mira tan bruscamente que Danny vacila por un segundo—. Porque, déjame decirte, que yo no tenía intenciones de ir a ver todas esas cosas con flores _pero_ Grace quiere ir. Chin seguro que tiene planes con Malia y Grace venía insistiendo en convencer a Kono para ir porque dijo que «yo no la iba a entender», ¿qué significa eso?

Steve se ríe. —Creo que significa que tu hija, que te ama mucho, sabe lo obtuso que eres para algunas cosas. Y se llaman leis, Danno. Hay exposiciones, concursos, bailes...

—¿Obtuso? ¿Me _dijiste_ obtuso? ¿Quién dice «obtuso»?

—Si tú puedes decir palabras como «ergo», puedo usar la palabra obtuso. Lo eres.

—¿Qué soy?

—Obtuso. Obstinado. Obcecado.

—¿Quieres venir conmigo o no?

—Sí.

—Entonces, cállate.

Steve le da una sonrisa exasperante. Es mejor que la mirada triste que había teñido su cara tan solo un momento atrás.

—Está bien, cariño.


End file.
